


I'm Sorry, Severus

by VerityGrahams



Series: The Houses Competition - Hufflepuff - Term 4 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, I'm Sorry, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Remus tries to make things right after all the years of bulling Severus





	I'm Sorry, Severus

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> This story was written for The Golden Snitch Forum and The Houses Competition.
> 
> The Golden Snitch:
> 
> School: Hogwarts
> 
> House: Hufflepuff
> 
> Challenge: Severus Snape - Always
> 
> Prompt: (Character) Remus Lupin
> 
> The Houses Competition:
> 
> House: Hufflepuff
> 
> Position: Prefect
> 
> Prompt: Written for Wintergreen Era - Marauders Era

** I'm Sorry, Severus **

Severus Snape sat at his bench in the Potions classroom waiting for his friend, and lab Potions partner, Lily Evans. He removed his books, parchment, quill and ink while he waited. Glancing up at the board, Severus took note the topic of today's class flipping to the corresponding chapter and read through it absentmindedly. He was more focused on how he would try and talk to Lily about what had happened last week. Professor Dumbledore had forbidden from discussing it, but there would be a way to say something. As he was ruminating on the varying ways he could bring up Potter and Blacks latest prank, someone took the seat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked irritably.

"Severus, I just wanted to talk about the other night," a scrawny boy replied.

The boy was reasonably tall and looked a little worse for wear; a few good meals wouldn't go amiss. While he was reasonably handsome, Remus Lupin's face was marred with scars. These scars had always been a topic of intrigue amongst students in their year, and unfortunately, Severus was now acutely aware of what they meant.

"Don't worry, Lupin. Professor Dumbledore has told me that I am not to utter a word about your little problem. Your secret is somewhat safe with me." Severus sneered at the sandy-haired boy, making it abundantly clear he was not welcome at this desk.

"Actually, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Thank you, though," Remus stammered nervously. "I wanted to apologise. I'm sorry, Severus; what Sirius did was out of order, and I want you to know I would never have wanted to hurt you."

"What a load of tripe," Severus replied silkily.

Silence descended, and Remus continued looking at Severus as though there were something more to be said. Severus ignored Remus, and simply continued to read the chapter.

"See, Severus, I really am sorry!" he urged.

"If you had nothing to do with it, why would you need to be sorry?" Severus asked, his eyes not moving from the page in front of him.

Remus watched as Severus bent low to read, his nose almost touching the text, and occasionally he would make some note in the margin. The writing was small, untidy and it was hard to read. Remus knew that Severus was far smarter than he and his friends made out, and at that moment he envied his passion and skill for a subject he was truly hopeless at.

"But I am sorry," Remus continued after a moment. "I'm sorry for a lot of things, like joining in with, you know, the nickname." Remus began fidgeting, clearly feeling very uncomfortable.

Severus' head snapped up, glaring at Remus.

Now that he had Severus' attention, Remus continued. "And the hexing, I shouldn't have joined in with the hexing, or the pranks. That time in Hogsmeade, I should have stopped them."

"A lit dungbomb down the trousers is only amusing for those watching," Severus replied, his cheeks tinged pink, ever so slightly.

"And when I became a Prefect; I took points off you when you only retaliated, and I never took points off them—I'm sorry for that too!"

"What about the time you got caught putting Frogspawn Soap in everyone's bags during Transfiguration, and then you told Professor McGonagall it was me! Are you sorry for that?" he asked.

"Yeah, and that was my idea too! We didn't put Frogspawn Soap in your bag though!" Remus replied hopefully.

"Only to sell the story that I was the one that did it in the first place!" Severus spat.

"Yea, that's true. I am sorry though, Severus. I wondered if we could put the past behind us? Maybe we can start fresh, be friends or something?"

Severus looked up at Remus with a baffled expression. "Not in your wildest dreams Lupin! Now get out of Lily's seat, she'll be here soon!"

"Severus, I'm trying to make things right! I'm taking the high road here!" Remus replied.

Severus had turned back to making notes in his textbook, completely ignoring Lupin. "Five years too late," he replied as Remus finally gave up and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading, please drop a review


End file.
